Evelina and the Dogs
by NeonVampire
Summary: Just before Yui dies, she tells Reiji and Ruki about her secret, a secret that could change everything. A secret Reiji was unknowingly a part of.
1. chapter 1

I was too close to death... because I had almost slipped on a secret of mine. I had been with the ten vampires for two years now with them living together in almost peace. If they haven't found my secret by now, I'm certain they never will. Right now, a week before my eighteenth birthday, I'm at breakfast. Between the idol Kou, and the pervert Laito. Lately, eating wasn't my top priority, surviving was. Is. I've been trying to get Reiji and/or Ruki to notice me not following small rules such as not running, or drinking cranberry juice. I could care less if my blood is thick, they'll take it anyway. "That's all for today. Except the prey will remain seated," Reiji finally announced. It's time I tell them... but will it cost me my last breath? As the boys filed out, I stayed put. "As I have informed you before, you must eat at mealtimes," Reiji started. "I have as well livestock. Why is eating not part of your everyday life like every humans?" Ruki asked. "Well I-" I started, but Reiji interrupted, "Are you begging for punishment?" "No I-" "Answer us human!" Ruki yelled out. I was so tired of their attitudes towards me. "If you would let me like I was trying to. I purposely tried to get you to pull me aside. There is something I need to inform you about in case you or your brothers kill me. Will you listen to my words or will you still pretend I'm not answering you?" I demanded. "Talk," Reiji growled. "Okay, thank you for listening finally. You wouldn't have known this because I kept it from you all... but a few months ago, I gave birth to one of you demon's offspring. She is hidden because I can't even hardly survive myself and I know you'll tear her up if I don't tell you about her. If Ayato does happen to drain me of blood, I want you two to take care of Evelina. She's currently in Sebastian's care," I told them. "Why the hell would you keep that from our brothers?" Ruki asked. "Because I trust you two not to kill my child. Ruki, you've mentioned it yourself, a half blooded demon can't be my Adam. But what about my daughter's Adam? I have tried so hard to love _you_ Ruki, but half bloods really can't be Ada!, no matter how much I want you to be. Then Reiji shows no care in the world for me, but deep inside he is another Adam. If I told your brothers... me and Evelina would both be dead," I confessed. Nobody can save me now anyways, might as well pour my heart from my chest before I die. Unexpectedly, Reiji kissed me roughly on the lips. He pulled away when my chest heaved from air loss. "We will take care of Evelina, but you won't die on my watch," he said. That was an unknown lie to him. Because my heart suddenly gave in... and I fell lifeless on the ground.


	2. Evelina pt 1

Hi, I'm Evelina Sakamaki. Although most vampires grow slowly, I grew at a human growth rate. So I really am 16 years old. light grey hair, and pink eyes. Nine uncles, no mother, no siblings, is a troublesome life. At least Uncle Kanato sleeps in an indoor playground. Which I tend to spend my time, after studying for four hours straight. I can't ask my father about mother, because he'll be a mixed emotion of angry, misrable, and empty. My uncles always just change the subject. It seems to hurt them as well. One day, I walked through the garden, when my grandfather appeared. "Hello Evelina," he greeted me. "Hello grandfather," I greeted back. "Beautiful day isn't it?" he started a conversation I knew would take forever to get to his point. Not in the mood, I said, "Get to the point." "Yes, of course. Two friends of mine would be delighted to have you for dinner tonight. They were close to your mother. They both have sons of their own who would love to meet you. I'll escort you so your father doesn't object," he said. "Fine, but only if they like dogs," I agreed. "They love dogs," he said.

At the Friends' House

"Welcome. I'm Shin, and this is Carla. Our sons are in the dining hall. Come with us," one said. I did as he said. Only two boys my age were waiting. "Save some for the gal," one looking similar to Shin said to the one looking similar to Carla. "Fine Max," the Carla look alike growled. "Carlos, play nice," Shin said. "Yes Uncle Shin," the said boy replied. Max walked to me, and held out his hand. I took it and he shook our hands. "Nice to meet you. I'm Max," he introduced himself to me. "Evelina," I said, and he let go of my hand. Carlos came to me, and took my hand as well. "Carlos. Nice name Evelina," he commented. "Thank you," I replied. "Good, you're getting along. Now let the girl eat," Shin said. "Actually Shin, I ate before I arrived because I have a phobia of eating with unfamiliar people. But thank you anyway," I explained. "No worries, I'm sure Carlos is extra hungry tonight," Max joked. "I am extra hungry because I got big muscles to feed," Carlos bragged, and sat down to eat. After the meal, the four split up, but Max took me with him. "Question Evelina: Do you like dogs?" he asked. "No. I live for dogs," I replied making him smirk. "And if I told you that I was part wolf?" he pressed. "I'd first laugh then call you insane," I gave him a none serious answer. "Be serious Evelina," he said. "Fine... I'd ask you to prove it," I replied more seriously. "I'm part wolf no joke," he said. "Prove it," I held my ground. He turned into a wolf suddenly, which made me jump back. "M-max! Is it only you or is it the others as well?" I asked, petting his head calmly. He barked three times, signalling all three as first bloods as well. "Awesome," I said. He pounced on me, and started licking my face. "Max! Stop that!" I giggled. He got off of me, and turned back when Shin appeared suddenly. I stood up, and brushed the dust from my denim skirt. "Max, there really was no need for her to know our secret," Shin scolded. "She loves dogs," Max barked. "Karlheinz will be back in a few, please refrain from wolfing around," Shin informed us and walked off. "Funkiller," I muttered. Carlos walked up to us. "My turn with Evelina," he snarled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from Max. He let go once we were out of eyeline of Max. "You love dogs huh? What about a mutt like myself?" he asked harshly. "Mutts are still dogs Carlos, just born with different bloodlines. As myself," I replied. "You? What two bloodlines do you come from?" he asked curiously. "Pureblood vampire and human. And you?" I wondered. "First blood vampire/wolf, and second blood vampire/husky," he replied after a few minutes of silence. "Huskies are my favorite dogs Carlos," I admitted. Suddenly, he took my cheeks into his big hands, and kissed me roughly on the lips. Until I backed away a few seconds later. "What was that for Carlos?" I asked. "I don't know what I was doing that for, you just seemed so tempting," he answered. "Tempting? Then you're going to take my heart and leave me on red Carlos, just like every boy who calls me tempting," I said. "I didn't mean anything by it-" "Then why'd you say it?" I interrupted him. Carla suddenly appeared. "Quit fighting you two. Karlheinz is here for you Evelina, at the front door. I hope you enjoyed your visit, since we'd be happy to have you in the future," the adult male said. I walked alone to the front door, but was stopped by Max. "Please come back," he begged. "Did you enjoy your time?" my grandfather asked when I reached him. "Mostly," I shrugged.

Back at Home

"How were they to you?" Father asked. "Nice to me, except Carlos was a little grumpy," I replied. "Seems reasonable enough. He has had tough practice lately," he said. "What do you mean by 'practice?'" I asked him. "He has rugby practice. It's a very violent game," father explained. In truth, Carlos could hold his own. But it still bothered me to think about him or Max getting hurt. So I changed the subject. "Father, there's a new game I would like to try, but it involves NerveGear. It's called Gun Gale Online," I said. "Is your homework done?" he asked, and I nodded. "Then fine, but don't let your uncles know of it," he agreed.


	3. Sinon pt 1

Another win in GGO, even though it's not fun without Kirito. I went back to Gun Gale Online after awhile because I feel like I know it better. Soon after returning to the safe area, a girl appeared in front of me. She looked to be my age, with light grey hair and pink sherbert eyes. "Um, excuse me, but can you please tell me the basics of this game?" she asked. Somehow, she reminded me of someone from my past with those eyes. From that day I saved my mother and the bank. Then I realized it was _her,_ Yui Komori, the other girl who became my friend after the incident. Well, she was almost grown up, but her buddy was acting childish. "Ok, but your character isn't male like the last tour I gave right?" I asked. "Huh? Do I look male to you? I'm female, but if the last character was a fake then I see what you're coming from. Evelina," she introduced herself, holding her hand out. Hesitantly I shook, and said, "Sinon." We walked through the town for awhile, until she spoke, "Sinon, in the real world, do you go to night school?" That was a sudden question. "No," I replied. "Of course not. If you only knew the truth about me, you wouldn't have agreed to help me here," she said, looking up. Her lips parted to let in game air, but I saw them. I know I saw _fangs._ But somehow, the thought of her being related to Yui scared off the fright. "Evelina, are you related to Yui Komori by any chance?" I asked her. "I don't know. My father doesn't talk about my mother. All I know is she died birthing me," she replied, sounding a little hurt. "If it makes you feel better, I live alone and was attacked by someone who I thought was my friend. Turns out he was one of the three killing people in real life and this game at the same time. Kirito saved me from him," I told her. Why the heck did I share that to someone I don't know? "My father says friends like that are the closest things a vampire can get to a friend... after all we are monsters," she said. "You're clearly not a monster. Tell you what, let's meet in the real world at the church. My name is Shino Asada, but if it helps to call me Sinon by all means do so," I told her. "Evelina Sakamaki," she said. Both of us logged out at the same time, and as soon as my eyes opened I knew she had teleported there. So I quickly got up, and walked to the church. Sure enough, Evelina was waiting, but the childish friend of Yui's was with her. "Go home Uncle Kanato," she told him. "No. Teddy wants to meet your new friend," the small male refused. "Wake up uncle, he's a toy. If he could say anything, he'd probably hate you," Evelina said. "Why would he hate me? I've made plenty of dolls for him," Kanato said. "You make dolls?" I asked, getting their attention. "Don't get your hopes up, they're just dead girls from the past few centuries," my friend told me. "D-dead g-girls?" I gasped, suddenly fearing my own life. Without thinking, I turned and ran, to where Kirito lived. I knocked, and panted as I waited. The door opened to reveal him standing there. "What's wrong Shino?" he asked concerned. "V-vampires," I breathed. "Kazuto, is she alright?" Suguha asked, coming up behind him. They let me inside, and tried to calm me as I sat and told them everything, the past, the girl in game, the church. "But vampires are just myths. Maybe they were pranking you," Suguha suggested. "N-no, I saw her fangs Suguha, even in game. You can't fake vampire fangs in game, they were definitely real," I said. "I can take a look on their history, if you'd like. All I need is their surname," Kazuto said. "Sakamaki," I told him. "Not tattling are you?" Kanato's voice said. Suddenly I felt something cold touch my ear, and I screeched. I jumped up, and turned around. There he was, and he just licked my ear. "You taste sweet. I wonder how Evelina always gets the sweet girls for us?" he said. "You're wrong, she wouldn't do something like that," I refused to let it sink in, "If she's related to Yui Komori." "How do you know that name? She died a long time ago... Don't EVER say her name again human," the vampire yelled. She died? They killed her...? Suddenly Evelina was beside Kanato, holding his shoulders. "Uncle Kanato, chill, and quit trying to scare them. You can't blame humans for being curious. She was just frightened. Humans are strange when fright gets the best of them. I should know, being half human," she said. "You're right Evelina, human fright is fun to watch," Kanato said. "I never said that," she said. "But I did!!! Besides, I'm feeling a bit peckish at the moment," he said, staring into my eyes. _No._ "Then go hunt in our forest. My friends are not on the menu, Father told you that already," Evelina growled at him, shoving him out the door, and closing it behind him. "Sorry about my child uncle. All my uncles get carried away around human girls. But Shino, they're _all_ touchy with the mentioning of my mother. Like I said, we're monsters... you just chose not to believe me," she said. "Evelina, I said _you_ weren't a monster. Not your family, _you._ My thoughts aren't changed a lot," I said. Evelina turned to face Kazuto. "He's that female impersonater, right?" she asked. "Yes," I replied, happy to change the subject. "Well then he's got guts. Actually, that is hilarious. I'm not joking. Wait, do you like dogs?" she asked me. "Dogs? What isn't to like about them?" I replied. "Well, a pack of wolves almost killed all my uncles and father over my mother, so that's not to like. But I doubt they'll attack again knowing I'm their friend," she answered my scarcasmic question. "So you were right Shino, vampires are real," Suguha said. "Very real miss," Evelina told her, smiling with her fangs showing. "'Miss?' I like her already. Oh, my name's Suguha, and this is my brother Kazuto," Suguha said. "Evelina, and I don't bite humans unless they really get on my nerves," our new friend said. "What a relief," the three of us humans all sighed.

 **NeonVampire: Hi! Third chapter is finally finished. Although the dogs aren't in this chapter ;(. Although the info says one anime, I might add more. I do not own anything besides the story itself and the OCs. The other vampires will be in future of the story. The next chapter begins while Evelina, Max, and Carlos are at school. Of course Shu is there, he still hasn't graduated yet.**


	4. Evelina pt 2

It was the first class, but I was too bummed for it so I walked around. Uncle Kanato had told Father about my new human friend... and that ended GGO for me. I saw Max just wandering as well, so I walked beside him. He didn't notice me. Until my hand gently rubbed his. "How long have you been here?" he freaked. "A few minutes," I replied, with a smirk. "Want to ditch school and hit the beach?" he asked. "Sounds like trouble. I wonder if Reiji would approve of his daughter leaving school?" My Uncle Shu wondered aloud, suddenly underfoot and tripping me. I would have fallen, if Max hadn't held onto me. "Uncle Shu, what the hell was that for? He was just joking," I whined. "Was he? The look on his face says otherwise," my uncle said. I looked at Max, who had a fake innocent smile on. "Well maybe he wasn't but I wouldn't have gone with him," I admitted. "Sure, whatever you say Evelina," Carlos said, walking up to us. "Still my turn Carlos," Max said. "My turn Max," Carlos growled. "No, it's still my turn," Max whined. He had let go of me. Sighing, Uncle Shu got up and left. Great. Carlos took my wrist, and pulled me into him. "It's _my_ turn with her Max. Share," Carlos snarled, and teleported us to a dark open area... the school roof. He bit my neck harshly. "Carlos," I yelped. It didn't weaken me, and it didn't hurt too bad, but he still had no right to just bite me like I'm his prey. "Your blood is so good, I _need_ more," he said, and bit into my arm. By then it had become pleasure instead of greed. I tried to hold in my moans, but they slowly escaped. After awhile I snapped out of it, and shoved him away. "No. Taking advantage of my blood is not nice. Bad dog," I scolded. "Forgive my cousin. My turn again Carlos," Max said, reappearing, taking me, and teleporting us into an open empty classroom. "Max, I need to be alone right now," I said, walking out. Again bummed, wandering the hallways. This time when my lazy uncle tripped me, no one was there to stop my fall. Luckily my hands prevented me from falling on my face. "Uncle Shu, not now," I said, tearing up. "What's the matter?" he asked, pulling me in to hug him. "Carlos, h-he bit m-me," I cried into his sweater. "Just like _her,_ " Shu sighed, stroking my back gently. After school, Shu walked home with me. After I had told on Carlos, he had stayed with me the rest of the school day. "You're late, and the limo was waiting for both of you," Father scolded as soon as we walked in the door. "Too bad," I mumbled, and went to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Uncles Yuma and Subaru were preparing a meal _together._ Not something you see every day. "Hello Eve," Yuma greeted me. "Hi. Does Uncle Kanato still have the candy bars?" I asked. "I don't know we're busy," Subaru spat. I smelled for the chocolate, found it, unwrapped it, and ate it. "I was saving that," Kanato said, snatching the wrapper away from me. "And I was hungry... and still thirsty," I said. "When was the last time you fed?" Yuma asked worridly. "A month ago... when I wasn't busy with studying and homework," I replied. Yuma dropped the glass bowl he held. If he wanted to brake it, he got an A. He rolled up his sleeve, bit his wrist, brought it up to my mouth, and said, "Drink." I did as I was told. Damn his blood tasted good. I drank for half an hour, before he pulled his wrist away. "Thank you," I thanked him, licking his blood from my chin. "Don't thank me, geez you took a lot. You're still thirsty, aren't you?" he asked, noticing my thirst barely decreased. He can sense it after all. "Awww, is Evelina thirsty? She can feed from me," my uncle Kou said, appearing. He held a knife, which he used to cut himself. "Uncle Kou..." I breathed, trying to fight the urge his blood gave me. He started walking towards me while I backed up, until I hit the wall. Oh wait I can teleport, stupid me. I teleported to the place Max lives. His bedroom wasn't where I was planning to go to, but it is in the place I was teleporting to. Luckily Max wasn't in his room. Silently I left his room, and strolled to the living room. Shin was there, talking with Max. "Oh, hello Evelina. Nice to see you've dropped in," Shin said. "Hello Shin, Max. Uncle Kou cut himself, and I'm way too thirsty to resist it," I said. "Do you need to feed from me?" Max asked. "No. Carlos owes me anyway for earlier," I replied. "For what?" Shin asked. "He bit me at school," I answered, placing a hand on the bite marks on my neck. "Yes I suppose he does owe you. He's in the weight room. Max will show you where it is," Shin said. As me and Max got closer, I heard grunts and pants. The door was open, and Carlos was carrying a ten thousand pounds weight with one hand. He set it down when he saw me. "Your turn Carlos," Max said, and left me. "You came to see me?" he asked. "Some what. Carlos, come here for a second. I want to try something," I said. He got up and walked up to me. He was two inches taller than me but my fangs were still able to pierce his neck. My arms held him in a tight embrace as he tried to get free. "Evelina, what the hell?" he yelped. "You drank from me, it's only fair I drink from you," I replied and bit another part of his neck. It didn't bother me whatsoever he was shirtless. "Ok ok ok I won't bite you again! Please let me go!" he begged me. "As if. I'm still thirsty. You still aren't fully punished for biting me," I refused, and bit his mid chest. It had thicker blood than his neck did. He suddenly fell asleep, and out of my grasp. His dog heart was barely beating. Not good... I saw a window seat, and carried him over to it. I watched him sleep until he finally woke up almost an hour later. "Eve...lina?" he asked. "Sorry Carlos. I hadn't fed in a month and somehow my thirst won't get better no matter how much I drink. But why did you pass out like that? I wasn't gulping too much was I?" I asked. "No... I'm just a little nauseated when my blood is spilling. Sometimes I pass out from it. I don't blame you for being thirsty, but it never dialing down is strange. You should ask my father about it," he suggested, getting up. He led me to Carla's room. Sure enough he was there. "Enter," he said, and we did. "Carla, I'm sorry to bother you, but I want to ask you about something," I said. "I'm all ears," the adult said, giving Carlos a look that made him run off as a dog. "Well, I know a vampire gets thirsty after not feeding for a month, but I just drank a lot of the crimson liquid, and yet I feel as if I've never fed in my life. Do you know why?" I asked. "No, I'm afraid I don't know. This is something you should ask Karlheinz. When did this feeling start?" he asked. "Earlier, after Carlos fed from me," I replied. Suddenly I felt light-headed. "Um... do vampires get light-headed?" I asked. "No why?" he wondered. "Because I feel light-headed right now," I said, trying not to pass out. Carla came to my side, and helped me walk to Carlos, Max and Shin. "Call Karlheinz," Carla barked. Shin pulled out his flip phone, and dialed. My grandfather was here in a minute after he was called. "Evelina, come with me," he said. "Grand...father..." I said, attempting to walk to him. But Carla refused to let me walk to him alone. Grandfather held me in his arms as he walked out to his limo. Or rather my limo, with my father and uncles in it. Kou's cut was bandaged. "Shin mentioned nothing about why you're still thirsty except that drinking from Carlos didn't help a bit," grandfather said. "Carla...said...to...ask...you..." I told him. "Well taking half my blood didn't help either," Yuma said. My eyes refused to stay open any longer, and I passed out against my grandfather.

\--"59342"--

My eyes snapped open. Those numbers... I had heard them before, but I don't know when. I was in my bedroom, and my father was talking with Carlos. "No, I don't have a dog desiese," Carlos said. "Well, then how did you make her ill just by biting her?" my father asked. "I-I don't know, why don't you ask my canines? Maybe if you let her feed regularly, she wouldn't have been so thirsty. Tell me why you're starving her?" Carlos asked. "Please, stop fighting," I pleaded. They both looked at me concerned. "Yes Evelina," they both answered. I looked to my other side, and saw the open book turned to a random page. I read a paragraph that was familiar: _A big safe was in front of Mary's path. By a scroll hidden in the Hell Museum, she knew just the combination. 59342. When she unlocked it, she unleashed the first bloods trapped a million centuries ago. Shin and Carla were so young looking to be only 14. In reality, they had quite a growth problem. Mary's partner, Raven, appeared. "Hello Shin and Carla_


End file.
